Even in Death
by shadowdweller25
Summary: "Probie, call 911. I think Ziva killed me." "You're already dead Tony," Tim sighed annoyed. "Well excuse me McGrumpy." Nothing changes in this family, even in death. A little McGiva on the side. Death!fic but don't be sad for them.


**Came to me watching the beginning of "Good Cop, Bad Cop" when Ziva snuck up on Tony and scared him, making him think he was getting heart palpitations. Then talking about calling 911 while Ziva and McGee continued talking like nothing. Loved that scene.**

**Warning: **

**Tim/Tony friendship/brothers**

**Tim/Ziva established relationship**

**Character deaths...but don't be sad for them. :)**

* * *

**Even in Death**

"Probie, I think Ziva killed me. Dial 9-1 and wait for me to tell you when to finish dialing the last 1."

Tim sighed and glanced at Ziva before addressing Tony. "For the last time Tony, you're already dead, besides you deserved it for that remark."

"You know, you gotta dial 9 to get out of the building, so dial 9-9-1 and then wait for me to tell you when to dial the last 1."

"And how exactly am I supposed to dial for 911?"

"I don't know. You're McGenius, Probie, figure it out!"

"And what should I say? Oh, yes, operator, this is former Special Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS and my already dead friend insulted my other dead friend and she decided to finally prove what she can do with a paperclip. Though it was a bit lost since we're already dead. What? Oh, no that won't be necessary as there's no body. Well, there is but it's been six feet under for five years so I'm not sure what's left of our remains."

"…You know, I think your sarcasm has gotten worse over the years McGrumpy."

"I wonder why," Ziva cut in as she played with another paperclip. Tony jerked back and ran to hide behind Tim. "Stuck here with you every second of the last five years would do that to anyone. Do you get my grift?"

"Drift," Tony automatically corrected with a peak over Tim's shoulder and that was all Ziva needed.

She threw the paperclip and it went straight through his forehead.

"Probie! She did it again!"

"Tony, stop whining."

"DiNozzos don't whine." He said coming out from behind him.

"I believe you whined for the first year after our deaths." Ziva moved over to sit on Tim's lap and his arm automatically went around her waist to hold her. "It drove me absolutely insane."

"That was complaining for your information Zee-va," Tony said smoothing down his suit jacket and fixing his hair. Tim and Ziva rolled their eyes. "And what was that anyway? Was it the guy's first bomb? Even I knew that he was supposed to cut the blue wire and not the red."

"Where's Gibbs when you need him?" Tim muttered, playing with a strand of Ziva's hair. Tony could really use a head-slap.

"I think it was good that he moved on. He can be with Shannon and Kelly again."

"But what about us?" Tony complained…whined. "I hate watching that…that thing at my desk. Hey!" he yelled and went over to stand over the agent that had now been working at Tony's desk for four years. "That's my desk! Get your cheeks out of it."

"His face isn't in the seat Tony."

"He means his butt cheeks Ziva," Tim explained.

"Oh."

"God, it sucks being stuck in his building. Why couldn't we have been stuck in maybe a Hooters or strip joint?"

"Why?" Ziva grinned. "You would not have been able to touch any of them."

"Yeah, but the view's better. I have to look at these probies for who knows how long."

"Go visit Abby then."

Tony frowned before smiling. "Yeah, I can make noises and what not to make her think she's getting results when she's not."

Tim glanced at Ziva and they both were thinking the same thing, but Tim gave her the honors. She smiled in thanks. "By all means Tony, but we will tell her as soon as she joins us and you know how she is about her babies."

A frightened look crossed his face. "Better yet, I think I'll look over this guy's shoulder and look at his magazine."

"You do that."

While Tony went to stand behind the agent, Tim looked around.

The building was still the same and life had continued on. Well, not for them. Thankfully it was only the four of them that had been there when the bomb went off at Norfolk. Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy had been safe back here.

Gibbs had moved straight on while Ziva, Tony, and he had been stuck inside the NCIS building for the past five years. They had watched the first year fly by with agents going in and out of their bullpen. Until four years ago the perfect combination of agents became a team and had stayed.

"They're not so bad," Tim said.

"Speak for yourself," Tony whined. "This guy can't even buy a decent magazine. Sheesh. Even McVirgin over there knows what magazines to buy and what not to."

"Hey, I'm not a virgin."

"I can verify that," Ziva smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

Tony mock gagged. "You guys, stop, hey, stop kissing! You know, you guys are in as much trouble as I am when Abby joins us."

"Why?" Tim asked and hummed when Ziva nibbled on his ear.

"You didn't tell her about this." He waved his hand to gesture them.

_'Oh man! We are in trouble.'_

_Thwack!_

"Never took you for a tattle DiNozzo."

"Boss!"

Gibbs appeared beside Tony with his half smirk on. "Yeah."

"How's it going?"

He shrugged but they saw the happiness in his face. "Good to see my girls again."

"Hey, hey Boss, look, McRulebreaker is breaking Rule 12." Tony pointed with a smile.  
Tim had to refrain from laughing at the hopeful, gleeful, and happy look on Tony's face.

"I know DiNozzo. Knew before the bomb."

"Course you did," Tony sulked with his arms crossed.

"We told him Tony," Ziva put in before getting up to give Gibbs a hug. "Hello Gibbs."

"Hey Ziver." He nodded to Tim. "McGee, good to see you too."

"What about me Boss?"

"You too DiNozzo."

Tony suddenly stood taller. "Of course you did, how can you not? I mean, it's me."

All three former agents rolled their eyes before Tim asked, "So what brought you here Boss?"

"Came to get you all along with someone who's joining us."

"Who?"

"Wha-What on earth?" They turned to look at Ducky. "Jethro? Tony? Ziva? Timothy?"

"Hey Duckman!" Tony grinned. "Welcome to the afterlife."

"Well, this is a surprise, but not an unpleasant welcome." Ducky smiled and gave each of them a hug in hello. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know, stuck here watching these sorry excuses trying to do our jobs. Lucky Boss got to move on though."

Ducky smiled at Gibbs. "Happy for you Jethro. And Tony, I do believe these agents are wonderful at their job."

Tony scuffed. "They're not us."

"Of course not my dear lad. Though, they did remind me of you four a great deal."

"They're nothing like us!"

"Gibbs, there are paperclips where we are going yes?" Ziva asked as she got her hands on another paperclip.

Gibbs smirked. "Yes, and a variety of other office supplies."

Tony groaned but keeping an eye on Ziva. "Boss, why'd you have to tell her that?"

"She would have found out anyway DiNozzo. Now, let's go."

"Sweet, we're going to meet mini Gibbs. Or is she more like your favorite redhead?" Tony grinned, practically bouncing in his shoes.

"Ziva, honey, put the paperclip down," Tim said.

She pouted. "Let me throw this last one?"

He looked at Tony who wasn't really paying attention as he was chatting Gibbs and Ducky's ears off. He took her free hand and nodded. "Just one."

Ziva smiled and threw with accuracy and watched as the paperclip went straight through Tony's forehead.

"Probie! Control your woman!"

Tim laughed with his hand firmly in Ziva's and they all moved on.

* * *

"Mia, stop throwing paperclips at me," Agent Alex Russo grumbled as he brushed off another straightened paperclip from his lap after it hit him in the chest. "I'm trying to read."

"Is it work related?" Agent Mia Madison asked, pausing in her typing to see what he was reading. And no, it wasn't work related.

"Of course it is," Alex said.

"I'm pretty sure a picture of a half dressed Megan Fox isn't work related," Agent Ryan McCarthy.

"Well excuse me McProbie, but some of us - Hey Boss!" He straightened when he felt the presence of Agent Jeffrey Frost behind him.

"Some of us what Russo?" He came around and walked to his desk with his cup of coffee.

"Some of us can remember the rules."

"And the rules?"

"…" Mia and Ryan glanced at each other to smirk as Alex tried to remember the rules. "You know, I'm going to have to get back with you on that Boss."

"You can recite them in the car. We gotta case. Gear up."

* * *

Tony smiled at them. "See, nothing like us. I remember the rules."

"What's rule #23?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva and Tim smirked as Tony tried to remember.

"You know, I'll have to get back to you on that Boss."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Man these stories are popping up at odd hours of the day. And just when I think I won't be able to write another NCIS story, another comes to me. Review please. And I hope you liked it. **


End file.
